nuestros deseos
by izanagionesama
Summary: Al regreso de la boda de los amigos de morinaga, souchi recibe una propuesta de viajar a America por un tiempo indefinido para realizar una investigación de una plaga de insectos, que le espera a nuestros queridos protagonistas
1. inicia la aventura

**-Nuestros deseos-**

 **Hola soy Sorata Izanagi después de mucho pensarlo se me ocurrió escribir sobre mi querido morinaga y sempai, los personajes no me pertenecen son de la obra de hinako takanaga**

 **Souchi y Morinaga tienen que dirigirse hacia la Amazonia para investigar de una nueva plaga que está arrasando varios cultivos y encontrar la cura a la misma**

Después de regresar de la boda de los amigos de Morinaga, regresamos a nuestra rutina, yo a mis experimentos y él a sus capacitaciones para ingresar a la farmacéutica; todo iba normal hasta que un día el profesor Fukushima se me acercó diciendo que si podría ir a un viaje hacia la Amazonía, debido a que una nueva especie de insecto estaba arrasando con los sembradíos de café, yuca y plátano; lo cual afectaba el ecosistema que existía ahí y querían que se creará un pesticida eficiente, pero que no afectará, contamine u ocasione desequilibrio en el lugar; me informo que esto me lo decía a mi porque soy un excelente estudiante y como estoy realizando mi maestría que mejor lugar para aplicar mis investigaciones, me dijo que tendría todos los gastos pagados pero que buscara a alguien que me acompañe para investigar y hallar la solución.

Dude un poco pero luego acepté, ya que esto me ayudaría mucho a dar realce a mis investigaciones, ahora la pregunta era ¿a quién podría llevar para que me ayude en esta importante tarea?.

Sí, el único que conozco y realmente sabe cómo trabajo es mi estúpido kohai, el problema era que él estaba en sus capacitaciones; no sabia como decirle que me iría de viaje a América y por un tiempo indefinido y que necesitaba de su ayuda para realizar las investigaciones.

Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, por fin regrese al departamento, más o menos a las 6, él ya se encontraba ahí cocinando la cena con su habitual y estúpida sonrisa, tarareando una tonada que sin duda llenaba el lugar de armonía, al igual que su rostro iluminaba la cocina.

\- Estoy en casa -

-Bienvenido, sempai... ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

\- Bien, las muestras que me ayudaste a preparar están dando avances excelentes… no falta mucho para que los resultados estén listos para ser evaluados.-

Mientras Morinaga seguía preparando la cena de lo más feliz, me dirigí a mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila y trabajar un rato en la computadora en la sala mientras la cena estaba terminada. En eso Morinaga habló:

\- Sempai, sabe hoy vamos a comer pollo con verduras y sopa miso -

\- Me parece bien - le dije sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, estaba muy concentrado en pasar los datos obtenidos y otro tema ocupaba también mis pensamientos. Estaba tan concentrado, tratando de averiguar cómo se lo iba a decir, que no me percate de que Morinaga ya estaba a mi lado, prácticamente pegado a mi mejilla puesto que ya había terminado de hacer la cena y al no responder a sus llamados decidió acercarse y llamar mi atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - separe un poco mi rostro del suyo puesto no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca.

\- Sempai ya esta la cena, le llame varias veces pero en ninguna parecía escuchar... ¿Hay algo qué te preocupe? - Decía con un rastro de preocupación en su rostro.

\- Ahhh no no es nada... Me perdí en los datos, eso es todo - respondí aceleradamente puesto que seguía un poco sorprendido, podía sentir mi rostro caliente, por lo cual fui al baño a refrescarme.

La cena fue lo más tranquila, terminamos y levantamos los platos y los dejamos en la cocina, Morinaga insistió en que el los lavaría por la mañana. Estábamos por despedirnos y dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones cuando de improviso, se me acercó y me pregunto:

\- Sempai ¿cree que esta noche pueda dormir en su habitación? olvide que en la mañana lave el futon de mi habitación y no se ha secado...

 _¿Dormir en mi habitación? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que lo permitiré?_ Pensaba mientras sentía como su respiración se hacía cada vez más notoria en mi cuello... Sin darme cuenta yo mismo dejé escapar un ligero jadeo - Ahhhggg -

\- Sempai, sabe que aquí en la sala hace mucho frío... Podrías permitir... - Lo interrumpí, debía detener sus avances no debía permitirle hacer lo que venga en gana.

\- Detente, ¿qué crees que no se cuáles son tus intenciones pervertido?... Y obviamente la respuesta es no... Mejor te presto unas cobijas que tengo guardadas y duermes en tu propia habitación...y asunto resuelto -

\- Sempai no sea malo yo duermo en el suelo y le prometo que no va a pasar nada - gimoteaba sin parar... Cree que con esa cara de perrito apaleado podrá convencerme.

Lo cual fue totalmente cierto, y de esa forma acepte abrirle la puerta de mi habitación para pasarla noche... Únicamente para dormir.

\- Buenas noches sempai, que descanse hasta mañana - me dijo con un tono muy alegre en su voz...

\- Buenas noches - dije en un tono molesto... Por alguna razón esperaba que saltara sobre mí en cualquier momento… estaba expectante... Y además tenía en la mente la encomienda del profesor Fukushima...

Empeze a dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir, no sabia como decirle a Morinaga sobre el viaje y que si él quería acompañarme o sino me tocaba buscar otra persona; tan centrado estaba en mi inquietud, que no me percate de Morinaga se había despertado por los ruidos que hacía cada vez que me daba la vuelta en la cama provocando que no pudiera dormir.

\- Sempai qué le pasa, ¿no puede dormir?... le preocupa algo! - insistió

\- No y ya duérmete -

\- Ya no puedo dormir, dígame por favor, quiero saber sí puedo ayudarlo - su insistencia y esa mirada preocupada tuvieron efecto en mi, además vi la oportunidad de hablar con él.

\- Mmmmm bueno veras... lo que pasa es que hoy el profesor Fukushima... me pidió ir a un viaje al Amazonas, para encontrar un pesticida eficaz que no afecte el ecosistema de la zona y ayude a limitar el daño a los cultivos -

\- Ohhh ya veo... y que respondió? - Preguntaba con una mirada apagada en sus ojos.

\- Ire... - Respondí seguro de mi decisión y al mismo tiempo vi sus ojos cerrarse, mientras giraba su cuerpo sobre el futon, hacia donde no podía verlo...

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?... he escuchado que estos viajes suelen durar alrededor de 6 meses o más - no me miraba, pero podía escuchar el dolor en su voz...

\- No lo sé, el tiempo depende de las circunstancias... - comencé a vacilar y tartamudear, cada que lo siento su tristeza, algo dentro de mí sufre con él -... tendré... tendré que investigar que tipo de plaga es y encontrar la fórmula exacta para com... - no me dejo terminar de explicar cuando ya lo tenía encima de mí, con su frente pegada a la mía...

\- Sempai... ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? - Sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello...

\- ¿De qué.. Estas hablando? - Comenzaba a estremecerme... Moringa comenzó a esconder su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi cabello... Y así continuó hablando...

\- Entiendo que jamás le importe... por eso tomó esa decisión sin siquiera consultarme... - empezó a cerrársele la garganta, asumí que estaba llorando... Se aferró un poco más a mi... Sin decir nada más y solo así, comenzó a alejarse...

\- Sabe que sempai, mejor me voy a dormir a la sala... que descanse... Perdone por... - No sé cómo, pero en cuanto sentí su lejanía, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo... Incorpore mi cuerpo de la cama y tomé su mano firmemente... Y comencé a hablar:

\- Con un demonio, siquiera déjame terminar de explicar... déjame contarte todo... Y no saques conclusiones apresuradas ¿quieres?... - las palabras salían por si solas, hasta después me di cuenta de que nunca solté su mano.

Sin soltarnos, se giró hacia mi y ahora estábamos sentados en mi cama uno frente al otro...

\- Verás el profesor me encomendó esa misión porque soy un buen estudiante y mi especialidad es crear pesticidas, además esta estancia fuera del país ayudará en mis estudios de maestría, dijo que esto me ayudaría mucho con mis conocimientos y que me instruya mas - sentía la mirada de tetsuhiro sobre mi, pero de alguna forma no vacile y fui sincero; entonces lo escuche tomar la palabra...

\- Entiendo que es bueno para usted y lo felicito... pero ¿y nosotros? o es que realmente quiere alejarme de su vida... - y de nuevo me miró con esos ojos tristes y vacíos... Lo cual me exaspero y me sacó de mis cabales:

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! No entiendo porque simplemente no te meto una patada y te mando lejos de mi vida... Dejame terminar de explicarte... Déjame acabar y por favor ¡YA NO ME INTERRUMPAS! -

Se quedó mirándome asombrado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin decir una palabra... Estoy seguro habría huido, de no ser porque seguía fuertemente agarrado a su brazo... Precisamente para no permitirle escapar... Cuando finalmente tuve su atención, continúe...

\- El profesor no quiere que vaya solo, por lo tanto tengo que llevar a alguien conmigo... y he pensado que la mejor opción eres tu homobaka...

\- Uff bien, ya lo dije... - Me sentía aliviado y más ligero... Entonces lo mire... Ahí estaba, ese brillo tan conocido y cálido en su mirar... Su dulce amor desbordando en su sonrisa...

Morinaga me miró, se quedó mirándome fijamente... quedando ambos en un trance hasta que fue capaz de asimilar toda esta información; cuando de pronto e impulsivo como es él, se movió hacia adelante y me abrazo muy fuerte, acomodando su cabeza de nuevo en mi cuello, movió su boca hacia mi oído y susurro:

\- Así que... sí pensó en mi... Sempai - me estremecí, estoy seguro que sentí su lengua en mi oreja... Tan sutil que no tuve oportunidad de perderme en tan intoxicante sensación, pero, en lugar de seguir con la caricia, comenzó a hablar: - pero dentro de poco yo ingresare a la farmacéutica por lo tanto no puedo ir con usted - decía serio, pero ya no triste como al principio.

\- No te preocupes, hable con el profesor Fukushima, tú eres la persona que quiero que vaya conmigo... y el me dijo que iba a hablar con los encargados de la farmacéutica, solicitando prórroga a tu capacitación y probablemente mañana tenga respuesta a dicho pedimento - tenía la mirada aguada con lágrimas a punto de caer de ellos... El muy canalla lo hizo de nuevo, se aferró a mi cuerpo... Rodeo mi cintura con ambos brazos y como en otras ocasiones, se ajustaron uno al otro hasta embonar perfectamente, sin dejar un solo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos sentados en aquella cama.

Su aliento me golpeó y me regreso a la realidad - Ojala me den permiso y aplacen mi ingreso a la farmacéutica... Sempai - No supe en qué momento me acomode en su regazo... Cuando me di cuenta, tenía mis piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello... El nunca me soltó, por el contrario me atrajo a su cuerpo arrastrándome hacia él, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura... Estaba a su merced y lo sabía... El idiota lo disfrutaba... Me torturaba, se detuvo, no avanzaba y me molestaba... Su respiración en mi oreja, el calor de su rostro junto al mío y su entrepierna rozando la mía...

\- Eres un maldito chantajista - dije con total deseo arrojándome a sus labios... Y besarlo fuertemente... - - Mmmmmm -

\- Ahhhhh-

Húmedas respiraciones inundaron la habitación, mis manos se aferraban a su rostro manteniendo su boca junto a la mía, abría los ojos y veía sus ojos llenos de deseo - Ahhhhh -... El muy maldito estaba jugando conmigo, no se movía ni avanzaba como siempre lo hacía... - ¿Estaba molesto?, en serio pensó me iría sin él tan lejos y por un quién sabe cuánto… - Sempai... Sem... pai - decía Moringa entre ese beso forzado que le robe... - _ya no podrá_ _contenerse, lo sé... esta rabieta suya no durará mucho y luego... - Ahhhh... - ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? - Ahhhhhh - ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente bueno besando?_ \- lo miraba, veía sus ojos cerrados y luego lo vi mirándome entre el beso...

No avanzaba, me sentía frustrado, desesperado... Fue entonces que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, exigiendo la atención, que por un capricho tonto, no estaba recibiendo... Lleve mi lengua a su boca, su respiración se aceleró y el bulto en sus pantalones se hizo más evidente... Podía sentirlo bajo de mi cadera... Podía sentirlo en mi cuerpo, mi propia entrepierna estaba dolorosa, necesitaba que actuará...

En algún otro tiempo lo hubiera creído, irme de viaje por meses sin importar que dejará atrás, a excepción claro de Kanako. Pero eso ya no es así, estar alejado de este idiota sentimental, pervertido y chantajista... Estar lejos, no verlo y... No tocarlo parecieran cosas imposibles ahora, ¿cuándo fue que se volvió tan jodidamente indispensable en mi vida? -

Mientras yo tenía este diálogo interno... Morinaga se separó, deshaciendo el beso... dejando entre nosotros un hilo de saliva... Me sujetaba del cuello firmemente, para evitar que gire mi cabeza... Evitando que escapara... Pero no quería escapar, ya no... - Mori... - No me dejo terminar cuando susurro; tenía su nariz pegada a la mía...

\- Sabes que no es chantaje sempai... yo te amo, lo hago desde que te conoci... Y este sentimiento jamás cambiará, al contrario... tenerte así de entregado es una muestra de que tu también me deseas... -

\- **Diciendo eso... Y tú no has**... - Luchaba por girar mi cabeza, podía sentir el calor en mis orejas… escuchaba el latir de mi corazón... Pero sobretodo el deseo, el creciente deseos de tenerlo cerca... **-** **Mmmm, sí... Quizá tengas razón, por ti... soy un chantajista -** finalmente, se acercó a mis labios, y con un leve roce de su lengua, seguido de una hermosa sonrisa, se apoderó de mi boca... Tomando por fin el control...

 **\- Ahhhh... Mmmm... Aghhh -**

Simplemente nos dejamos guiar por el beso y el calor del momento, sin darnos cuenta, todas nuestras prendas fueron a parar al suelo, nos acariciamos como si no hubiese un mañana... sentir el calor interior de su cuerpo, hacía que me moviera más y más fuerte, mientras él iba dejando claras marcas en mi pecho, provocadas por el éxtasis que sentíamos el uno por el otro...

 **\- Mori… naga... ya no resisto más, estoy en mi límite... -** estaba desesperado, esta vez estaba siendo más apasionado, pero era desesperante la tranquilidad de sus movimientos… prácticamente estaba retorciéndome dejábamos de él y parecía no importarle hasta que lo abrace, me aferre a su torso desnudo, junte nuestras cabezas y susurre en su oído... **\- ... -** ocasionando que me abrazara más fuerte...

\- **Ahhh... Sempai... -** Soltó un gemido en mi oreja en respuesta a lo que le susurre y una lágrima en mi hombro ... Y así, finalmente volvía a ser el idiota perverso que dice amarme con desesperación.

Después de ese abrazo... Morinaga me tomo fuertemente en su brazos y me llevo al extasis no se cuantas veces... En todas, él me embestía con su viril cuerpo y así juntos alcanzar el orgasmo, corriendonos juntos, besándonos y finalmente caer rendidos luego de nuestra entrega tan inesperada en mi habitación.

.

.

.

Desperté, la alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar, abrí los ojos sin ganas de hacerlo, pero ya la mañana se asomaba en la ventana... Y la cama se sentía vacía y fría, me moví un poco más buscando a Morinaga, pero al estirarse corrobore que ya no estaba a mi lado; asumí que estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno, me levanté de mi cama y después de buscar mi ropa en el suelo me dirigí a la estancia para buscarlo; efectivamente así era... El hombre estaba feliz en la cocina, con esa cara de estúpido que suele poner cuando logra lo que quiere... No deje que me viera observándolo, así que mejor me dirigí al baño y después irme a terminar los pendientes en la Universidad, antes de emprender la aventura a América.

Estaba de lo más tranquilo aseado cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando algo desagradable se deslizó desde mi entrada hasta mis piernas...

\- MORINAGAAAAAAAAAAAA - mi grito fue tan exagerado que se escuchó hasta la cocina...

 **\- Ahhh… ¿qué pasa sempai? -** Llegó todo agitado

 **\- Desgraciado cuantas veces te he dicho que no te corras dentro de miiiiiii -** gritaba colérico bajo la regadera...

 **\- Lo siento... Pero no... No me pediste que me detuviera -** titubeo... **\- Mejor sigo preparando el desayuno para que me perdone... -** Salió del baño a toda prisa, ignorando mis reclamos; estando ya solo seguí con mi baño, que ya se estaba haciendo tarde para irme a la Universidad.

Termine mi baño, enseguida me dirigí a la mesa para desayunar; me quedé mirando a Morinaga con enojo, pero en realidad no estaba molesto; porque estarlo después de tantas veces que lo hemos hecho **-ahhh… soy un idiota -** murmure.

 **¿Dijo algo sempai? -** Pregunto al no haber comprendido lo que dije...

El desayuno fue un jugo de naranja, unas tostadas, tortilla de huevos y un café bien cargado; desayunamos y dejamos todo limpio para dirigirnos cada uno a nuestras labores del día.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, rumbo a mi adorado laboratorio para terminar los experimentos pendientes, tenía pensado luego preguntarle al profesor sobre la respuesta que tuvo por parte de la farmacéutica, pero no fue necesario porque cuando estaba cerca de llegar el aula número dos, él ya estaba allí esperándome con un cara que daba miedo, por lo que me imagine que era una negativa. Respire resignado, listo para las malas noticias...

\- Buenos días Fukushima -sensei -

\- Buenos días Tatsumi - kun -

\- ¿Dígame, qué lo trae por acá? - le preguntaba serio y temeroso, aunque trataba de disimular.

\- Sabe lo siento mucho pero temo decirle que … - comenzaba el profesor.

Hizo una pausa, que empezó a irritarme pero disimulaba **-** **sí dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo Profesor -** hablaba despacio tratando de controlarme… Y de repente, cambio su semblante serio…

 **\- Jajajajajajaja -** una enorme carcajada salía de él

-Tatsumi relájate… te vez muy tenso... no te preocupes todo esta arreglado, hable con la farmacéutica y le otorgaron la prórroga a Morinaga… por lo que podrás llevarlo a América contigo… ellos dijeron que seria buena la experiencia, debido a que el trabajo de campo y el tipo de clima le brindaría mayor experiencia para cuando regrese y así pueda aportar más a la farmacéutica - lo escuchaba asombrado, ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca…

Tan asombrado estaba que no me di cuenta cuando se retiraba el profesor, no sin antes girar y decir: **-** **los boletos están listos para nuestro viaje, el cual se realizaría dentro de 15 días para que se preparen -** Me quede estático, no sabía por dónde comenzar, tenía la mente en blanco… **\- Debo** _ **llamar a Morinaga para decirle que le habían dado permiso**_ \- no pasó mucho cuando de pronto el sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, al mirar la pantalla me percate que era el...

 **\- Moshi Moshi** \- respondí a la llamada.

\- Sempai, sempai me dieron permiso… tengo el permiso… también me dijeron que a dónde nos dirigimos habrá sempais de otras áreas de investigación de la farmacéutica... estoy feliz, ¡ **vamos a viajar juntos a América!** \- Se escuchaba muy feliz… podía imaginar su estúpida sonrisa aun sin verlo… - **¡Será como un viaje de bodas sempai!-** dijo melosamente en el auricular…

Al escucharle decir eso me dio un tic en el ojo, estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haberlo elegido como mi acompañante.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron tan rápido los 15 días, ya nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Narita - **apúrese sempai, no ve que nos vamos a atrasar... todavía tenemos que pasar las maletas por la aduana…**

 **-¿De quién crees que es la culpa? Tu estúpido hermano no llegó a tiempo por las llaves del apartamento -** el tonto aniki de mi kohai fue trasladado a Nagoya por tiempo indefinido debido a su trabajo, debía llegar antes de que nosotros saliéramos, pero lo fue postergando sin razón aparente, estábamos seguros que no llegaría, pero al final lo hizo.

…... Flashback….

Había transcurrido una semana desde que se confirmó nuestro viaje, dentro de poco iríamos a América por lo menos 6 meses, pero no podríamos dejar solo el apartamento, ni tampoco entregarlo puesto que regresaríamos en algún momento a Japón.

Sempai ¿ahora que haremos no podemos dejar el apartamento así?... podremos perderlo si no estamos aquí -

Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo… pero por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre quien pueda mudarse y cuidarlo en nuestra ausencia... Kanako es muy pequeña para vivir sola y además ya vive con Matsuda, Tomoe vive en San Francisco… y mi viejo ni pensarlo…

De repente ingresó una llamada al móvil de Tetsuhiro, éste miró asombrado la pantalla y respondió:

- **Aló ¿nii-san? Tanto tiempo -** Respondía Tetsuhiro al teléfono

 **\- Tetsuhiro, tanto tiempo… te llamaba porque necesito tu ayuda… Esperaba pudieras ayudarme a conseguir departamento…** **pedi mi cambio de sucursal a Nagoya debido a algunos asuntos que debo arreglar y no se cuanto me demorare... por eso quiero conseguir un lugar donde vivir** -

En ese justo instante una idea llego a mi mente **\- Nissan, dame un momento -** tape el auricular y explique a sempai la situación **\- Senpai, es mi Nissan, está buscando departamento… y se me ocurrió que ya que nos vamos de viaje, ¿porque no le dejamos el apartamento a mi hermano en nuestra ausencia? -** lo mire un poco incrédulo…

 **¿Y el donde se supone que va dormir? -** Hasta yo mismo sentí el rechazo en mi respuesta… por alguna razón los tratos con ese baka aniki no me gustaban...

 **Por supuesto que en mi habitación, la tuya puedes dejarla con llave** \- después de pensárselo un rato, sempai aceptó... le comunique a mi hermano nuestros planes.

Igual que Sempai, al principio lo dudo mucho… estoy seguro que estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero al final aceptó.

….. Fin del flashback..…...….

 **\- … naga… oye Moringa!** \- lanzó un golpe a mi cabeza.

 **\- Auchhh… sempai malo, porque me golpea** \- a la fuerza me regreso de mi recuerdo después un golpe en la cabeza que casi me saca los ojos.

 **\- Pon atención… que la fila comenzó a moverse… pronto será nuestro turno...** nuestros pasaportes y las maletas ya pasaron por la aduana… es hora de abordar...


	2. un trayecto largo y extraño

**Hola aquí de nuevo Sorata entregándoles mas de la pequeña aventura que nuestros protagonistas**

 **Le agradezco a todas ustedes chicas zusuki, Laura paty y mari-chan que me dieron una oportunidad y leyeron este pequeño material**

 **2._Un trayecto largo y extraño**

 _Subí al avión algo nervioso, no me lo podía creer ¡sempai y yo juntos! solos, rumbo a un lugar desconocido para nosotros… y lo bastante solitario como para que nosotros… Ahhhhh…_

 **Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué pones esa cara de pervertido?...-** me miraba con las cejas juntas el señor fruncido y sus manos en puño - **Ahhh ni pienses que esto es un viaje de diversión… o en plan romántico... vamos a trabajar y a ganar experiencia… ¡TE QUEDO CLARO BAKA!**

 **Lo… lo sé sempai… -** decía sobando mi mejilla mientras caminábamos por el túnel de abordaje… no me salve del correctivo necesario, según sempai es la única forma en que puede controlar mi imaginación…

.

.

Fue un viaje largo, pero al fin estábamos llegando al aeropuerto de Chicago donde nos estaría esperando un colega de profesor Fukishima, su nombre era Fujiwara Kenji, quien estaría acompañándonos en el viaje de investigación y seria nuestro enlace y traductor con los habitantes del lugar. A nuestro arribo por el túnel de descenso, vimos al que suponíamos era Kenji sama, debido a que se encontraba con un letrero con nuestros nombres en kanjis japoneses dándonos la bienvenida, él era un investigador de avanzada edad que curso varios curso de idiomas y dialectos americanos principalmente, debido a su trabajo con investigador de nuevas especies de plantas, se le exigía viajar por todo el mundo y la barrera del idioma siempre era un problema, el cual por iniciativa resolvió siendo el mismo su traductor.

Al llegar junto a él y dar los saludos correspondientes Kenji san nos informó que por razones del clima nuestro vuelo hacia la Amazonia se retrasaría para el siguiente día, al escuchar esto sempai no tardo ni 2 minutos y dijo:

 **Entonces podríamos visitar a mi pequeño hermano no creo que se niegue a darnos alojamiento por un día… ¿qué tan lejos queda San Francisco? -** Preguntaba sempai de lo más tranquilo

 **Lo siento mucho Tatsumi - kun pero estamos muy lejos, San Francisco está al otro extremo de EEUU… además eso no es problema, ya tengo listo el alojamiento para esta noche… así que vámonos a que descansen de su viaje y después tenemos que revisar el equipo que llevaremos para realizar nuestro trabajo… una vez que entremos en la selva, no saldremos hasta un mes o dos de nuevo a la civilización… Pero no se preocupen tendremos lo básico con nosotros y cada semana llegan suministros y provisiones… -** comentaba muy alegre y despreocupado ese hombre con aspecto de "hobbit"… con rasgos japoneses pero sus expresiones y movimientos habían dejado de lado las costumbres orientales; según nos contó el profesor Fukushima, tenía alrededor de 20 años sin volver a Japón, manteniendo el contacto por vías virtuales, y debido principalmente a sus avances no se había perdido el contacto con él, aún en medio de la nada.

Me había mantenido atento a la conversación, sin decir una palabra, sin embargo sempai estaba empeñado en su idea de ir a ver a Tomoe…

 **¿Seguro que no podemos irnos tomar un vuelo exprés a San Francisco?**

 **Que no sempai, está a más de un día de ida y regreso, está fuera del itinerario… y por favor ya vamos al hotel que tengo mucha hambre, los bocadillos que nos dieron por desayuno en el avión fueron insuficientes, quiero comer algo mejor y… -** prácticamente me dejo hablando solo, cuando voltee a verlo lo vi tranquilamente observando la marquesina que anunciaba los próximos arribos y salidas… - **uhhhh** \- suspiré resignado, regresando sobre mis pasos y tomándolo del antebrazo lo gire y le dije firmemente: - **¡quiero comer sempai! -** Me miró sorprendido, es raro que le hable de esa forma, pero el cansancio y el hambre me pusieron irritable.

¡ **Que fastidio! Esta bien vamos -** era raro que no dijera una sola palabra que objetara lo que le decía, se soltó de mi agarre muy molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habíamos dejado a nuestro guía.

Una vez nos reunimos con Kenji - san, quien se había adelantado a solicitar un taxi, pregunté detalles básicos sobre nuestro próximo viaje… trataba en parte de romper el silencio, pues sempai se había quedado muy serio…

 **Disculpe Kenji sensei, ¿a que distancia esta la Amazonia?** \- Pregunte

 **Pues veras muchacho, son 13 horas de aquí a un país sudamericano que nos deje un sendero apropiado a esta época del año... de ahí tenemos que coger un carro para dirigirnos al oriente… luego tenemos que caminar por varias horas hasta llegar con la tribu donde nos vamos a quedar durante todo el tiempo que tome la investigación… -** de igual forma que antes, decía todo con una tranquilidad que a ambos nos tomó por sorpresa…

Ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta después de escuchar que para llegar a nuestro destino tendríamos todavía un trayecto largo, bastante largo en realidad y pesado, con traslados en medio de la nada y el riesgo que esto atañe… pero la tranquilidad del profesor Kenji y la seguridad con la que transmitía la información disminuía nuestra ansiedad; hasta sempai, quien hubiera dado miles de pretextos y quejas, no dijo una sola palabra, se le miraba extrañamente relajado… aún con la negativa de no dejarlo ir a ver a Tomoe. Sin mayor preámbulo, nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto para abordar el taxi que nos llevará al hotel en que descansaríamos y esperaríamos el vuelo del siguiente día.

.

.

Llegamos al hotel, estaba bastante cerca del aeropuerto, era uno sencillo, sin demasiados lujos ni detalles, pero se veía confortable y era idóneo para pasar una noche de descanso; después de que Kenji-san nos hiciera favor de registrarnos y entregar a cada uno la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación nos despedimos temporalmente, quedamos de vernos en una hora para conocer los alrededores e ir a comer, lo cual era perfecto puesto que moría de hambre deshuesado tanto ajetreo entre maletas, aduanas y pasaportes.

Transcurrió la hora y salimos del hotel siguiendo a Kenji san, comenzamos a recorrer las calles de esa enorme ciudad aprovechando que el profesor quería llevarnos a un lugar de comida oriental y así no sentir tan marcado el cambio cultural; como siempre era su costumbre Morinaga caminaba muy cerca de mi, a veces sentía que era demasiado cerca, estoy seguro pude sentir el roce de su mano con la mía, eso me ponía nervioso, estoy seguro de que Kenji sama nos miraba de reojo, sonreía mucho y sin razón aparente, y esa posibilidad me estaba irritado demasiado, así que decidí ponerle fin a esto… **\- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? El profesor** **puede confundir las cosas, recuerda que solo somos sempai y kohai, nada más, te queda claro o debo volver a recordartelo**

 **-** había levantado el puño de nuevo en señal de mi desaprobación…

 **¿Hacer qué sempai?** **Solo estoy caminando junto a usted**

 **-** _me miraba con su cara de bobo… pero estoy seguro de que trama algo… y no se lo permitiré… deberá aguantar y no molestarme hasta que esta expedición termine…_

 **\- Solo mantente lo necesariamente cerca, idiota… Sería un problema sí te pierdes -** _le dije sin mucho afán, y él solo me miraba como si no entendiera una palabra…_

Mientras estaba sumido en mi diálogo interno, la voz de Kenji sensei habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos al avisarnos que habíamos llegado a un lugar donde podríamos comer **-** **bueno muchachos, llegamos -**... era un restaurante de comida china, lo más cercano que pudimos tener estando tan lejos de casa, cada uno pedimos distintos platos sin olvidar una botella de alcohol fermentado que acompañará la comida, sin excedernos puesto que mañana viajaríamos nuevamente. La cena fue amena, conversamos de experimentos, preguntamos más de las diferentes investigaciones que realiza sensei… y nosotros le explicamos el área a la que nos dedicamos en la universidad… pasaron al menos dos horas en la comida y la conversación, por fin Morinaga había dejado de molestar con que tenía hambre… desde que llegó la comida se dedicó a comer y poco participó de la conversación - _será que está satisfecho y el agotamiento del viaje está apareciendo -_... la sensación de cansancio también se marco en mi cuerpo al terminar de comer, después de todo, el estrés de no olvidar nada, el vuelo de Japón hasta acá y los cambios bruscos de horario habían hecho meya en nuestro rendimiento… ni habíamos dormido bien tampoco; después de vernos como poco a poco comenzábamos a bostezar Kenji san tomo la iniciativa y se decidió que lo mejor seria ir a descansar, ya que mañana muy temprano tendríamos que revisar todos los materiales, suministros y papeles que necesitábamos en nuestros primeros meses de estancia en aquel lugar…

Llegamos al hotel, Morinaga se había mantenido "alejado" de mí no es que estuviera a un metro de distancia pero… se podía sentir una brecha y será porque esta ciudad extranjera tiene un clima extraño, sentí frío en ese extraño vacío que mi cuerpo percibía… Morinaga no me decía nada, miraba a todos lados sin realmente fijar atención en algo, lo cual me parecía raro, pero decidí dejarlo así no pregunte nada más… suponiendo que el agotamiento era la causa de que estuviera así de taciturno, ya casi llegábamos al hotel

Después de salir del elevador que nos conducía al pasillo de las habitaciones me despedí de sensei y de Morinaga, me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un baño y poder dormir tranquilamente… o eso era lo que yo quería creer...

Mientras trataba de dormir, tuve un recuerdo de cuando estuvimos caminado rumbo al lugar donde cenaríamos... " _estaba muy feliz no me quería despegar de Souchi, estábamos caminando por las calles de esa ciudad… era tan grande y con tantas luces de colores que en un punto, temí perderme… y creo que por instinto quise alcanzar la mano de sempai… fue entonces que sentí como él sacudió su brazo muy fuerte… y me miro extraño, una mezcla entre avergonzado y molesto_ _ **\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -**_ _me dijo sin vacilar, así que decidí caminar normalmente, dejándole su espacio y sin observarlo demasiado… cenamos, conversamos de muchas cosas y bebimos un poco… ya avanzada la noche decidimos que sería mejor retirarnos al hotel; el camino de regreso fue simple, sin mucha conversación de por medio y me mantuve separado como corresponde a un kohai como yo… sempai se despidió como si nada después de salir del elevador y se encerro en su cuarto, me sentía mal, triste y culpable, al final de cuentas soy yo el que exagera las cosas, pero ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera? o seré yo quien estoy haciendo ideas erróneas, ¿me lo dijo claramente, verdad?...este viaje es solo para investigar. Finalmente llegue a la alcoba, no tenía ánimos ni de bañarme me recosté en la cama y me quedé dormido pensando en mi sempai"…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana, hasta yo podría ver mi cara abatida y de desvelo en el espejo del baño… no pude dormir, terminé dando vueltas en la cama y sintiéndome peor de lo que me sentí antes de acostarme. Decidí asearme y alistarme, no ganaba nada quedándome en cama. Quedamos de vernos en el lobby del hotel para ir por los últimos detalles y materiales. Nuestro vuelo sería por la tarde a las 6 y obviamente deberíamos estar listos mucho antes. Salí de la habitación y por desgracia o fortuna salimos al mismo tiempo. **\- O… Ohayou -** dije temeroso mirándolo **\- Ohayou -** seriedad completa…

Souchi se me acercó, me miró fijo, observó mi rostro y me pregunto: **\- ¿qué te sucede? -** lo miraba evitandolo **\- na… nada, es el cambio de horario -** no me insistió y nos fuimos a desayunar sin alegar más al respecto. Nos encaminamos al elevador en silencio y ese silencio nos acompañó hasta encontrar a Kenji sensei; después de una charla relacionada con el itinerario de viaje, se nos informó de los materiales faltantes y el medio para conseguirlos, emprendimos camino fuera del hotel y nos dirigimos a las bodegas donde la universidad con la que colaboraba el profesor Kenji almacenaba reservas e insumos necesarios para este tipo de encomienda… Nos dispusimos a revisar los materiales constatando que todo estaba en perfecto orden, ya solo faltaba irnos a cambiar, alistar lo poco que desempacamos y salir de nuevo hacia el aeropuerto, ya que iniciaríamos nuestra siguiente parte del viaje.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo, hicimos la declaración de todo lo que transportábamos y se mostraron los permisos y todas las cosas que se necesitaban para pasar, así también nuestras maletas, las cuales entregamos a la revisión física y por la policía canina, finalmente dejamos nuestros pasaporte en recepción para ya poder abordar… pero Morinaga seguía con esa cara, distraído, cabizbajo y aletargado… y era una actitud que ya me estaba fastidiando, antes mientras desayunamos, le pregunté qué le pasaba, e insistió en lo mismo _**"es el cambio de horario, sempai"**_ pero no creo que sea eso, algo le pasa y necesito saber qué es, porque me esta irritando demasiado... _"solo espera idiota, cuando estemos en el avión tendrás que decirme que te sucede… le preguntare por las buenas y sí no me satisface la respuesta, le sacaré la verdad a golpes"..._ Llevaba todo un diálogo interno mientras caminaba por el túnel hacia el avión, con el "bulto con patas" siguiéndome de cerca, pero lo bastante lejos como para sentir un vacío… una sensación de agitación comenzaba a invadirme… _**\- "¿qué… qué demonios es esta sensación… esta opresión en mi pecho?"...**_

Finalmente abordamos, acomodamos nuestro equipaje de mano y nos acomodamos en los asientos, recibimos instrucciones para la seguridad en el avión y comenzamos a movernos; Morinaga seguía ensimismado, serio y sin aparentes reacciones… apenas terminó de despegar el avión se durmió o fingió que lo hacía, lo deje pasar por un rato pero luego, me gano la desesperación de verlo con cara acartonada, así que decidi despertarlo de su supuesto sueño, lo levante del cuello de la chaqueta y lo lleve arrastrandolo conmigo a alguna parte más tranquila y solitaria en el avión, necesitaba conversar seriamente con él… ya eran varias horas de sentir esta sensación de que algo no está bien y debemos arreglarlo, serán muchos meses como para no estar, sino tranquilos al menos convivir pacíficamente en esos lugares desconocidos.

Lo llevaba todavía del cuello de la chaqueta café que llevaba puesta, afortunadamente estábamos en las últimas filas de los asientos y pocos pasajeros estaban ocupándolos, por lo que nadie me vio ser tan brusco. Recibí algunas quejas del idiota pero ni alcance a escucharlas por buscar un lugar… y obviamente solo fue cerca de los baños del avión…

ahora si, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? ¿porqué cada vez que te miro me desvias la mirada?... Demonios estás así desde anoche, pero hoy a sido molesto… - comencé hablando como un susurro, enérgico… no quería armar un escándalo…

No pasa nada sempai, ya te dije que solo era el cambio de horario - de nuevo volteando la mirada y su cuerpo a otro lado

Seguía con la misma cantaleta del horario eso me enfureció, _**"¿cómo puede pensar que soy tan tonto para creer esa excusa estúpida y son sentido?… además está angustia no… no me deja pensar y estoy seguro que es su culpa"...**_ No pude resistirlo más, tenía mi mano en puño y le pegue de nuevo… no tan fuerte, hasta a mi me dolía golpearlo… pero necesitaba que expresará algo…

Auuuuuchhh… sempai ¿por que me pega? No estoy haciendo nada malo...

Dime que te pasa o te vuelvo a pegar y esta vez mas duro... y no me salga con que el horario… que crees que soy idiota… ¿piensas que no te conozco?

Por fin, un poco de brillo en sus ojos… como sí esas simples palabras iluminarán su sombrío estado de ánimo y volviera a ser el mismo idiota de siempre - **Etto… esta bien sepa, lo que pasa es que no quiero molestarlo, como dijo soy solo un compañero de trabajo más en este viaje y … yo… - comenzó a hablar rápido y a tartamudear - Perdóname, debo aceptar que pensé que seria bueno acercarnos más con este viaje y yo… perdón, como siempre, malinterprete todo a mi conveniencia… perdón sempai -** dijo finalmente. Mientras explicaba su sentir fue poco a poco bajando la cabeza y haciendo reverencia ante mi, lo cual me hacía sentir demasiado impersonal nuestro trato habitual - _Aunque le diga que se aleje y que no quiero verlo, no somos unos simples sempai y kohai, ¿porque se comporta así? … hace mucho de eso, y sentirlo tan alejado, agachando la cabeza y pidiendo perdón por cosas estúpidas me hace sentir tan…_

 **Perdón sempai… yo prometo que voy a comportarme… ahora sí me permite -** dijo incorporándose y alejándose más todavía, solo vi que estaba alejándose y estaba por atravesar la cortina que nos separaba de los demás pasajeros.

 _No sé, sigo sin entender como este tonto domina tanto mis sentimientos, ¿cuándo fue que comencé a entender los silencios que este chico grita? Esos que son capaces de consumir mi paz y me ponen inquieto._ Automáticamente agarre su mano para que no se fuera, lo jale firmemente y lo bese, aferrándome a su cuerpo colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, teniendo su respiración junto con la mía, cálida y jadeante por ese beso torpe y forzado que tuve necesidad de robarle. **-... -** Un beso simple, pero sincero, un beso casto pero arrebatado en el que las lenguas luchaban por dominar a la otra. _**\- ¿Porque eres un maldito buen besador? -**_ Pensaba mientras nuestras lenguas se juntaban, sus dientes morirían mi labio inferior y nuestras cabezas se movían de un lado a otro… Sus brazos que estaban tiesos por su anterior disculpa por fin tomaron mi cuerpo, y me abrazaron, haciéndome estremecer **\- Ahhhh… -** ahogando un gemido en su boca y juntarme más a sus labios,; esos largos brazos abarcan todo, mi espalda estaba a su merced, aun sobre la camisa podía sentir sus grandes manos acariciándome. **\- mmm, Morinaga -** separa un poco mi boca, necesitaba aire… y así quedamos uno en la frente del otro percibiendo la mutua agitación y el calor del momento.

 **Sempai nos pueden ver -** cometo Morinaga débilmente, pero alcance a ver de reojo sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha e irónica.

 **¡Que me importa!, además tu tienes toda la culpa… tu... -** le decía escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, por la vergüenza que sentí, lo solté del cuello y trate de ocultar mi sonrojo por lo que había hecho… no podía negarlo, yo lo besé, hice un esfuerzo y trate de recobrar la compostura. - **Eres un baka sabes muy bien que si no eras tú, no quería a nadie mas en este viaje, ¿no fui claro cuando te pedí que vinieras?** \- Debía dejar en claro ambas situaciones **\- por lo demás, solo te pido que no me presiones, te pedí que estuvieras aquí y sigo en pie en mi decisión -** le dije sin verlo directamente a los ojos, pero inconscientemente estaba tomando su mano… yo tomaba la suya y el muy atrevido se me acerco al oído y susurro:

 **Gracias sempai… ahora estoy más tranquilo -** y me beso la oreja. **\- ... -**

Abrí enormes los ojos, lo aleje colocando mi mano en su pecho y ahora fui yo quien salió por la cortina que dirigía a los asientos; fue tan de pronto todo que, no le di tiempo de detenerme, o será que no quiso hacerlo, cosa que agradezco porque no quería que viera el sonrojo que seguramente tenía. Luego de un corto trayecto, llegué a mi asiento y me cubrí con una manta que era cortesía del avión y me quedé mirando por la ventana. Fue hasta después de 10 minutos que Morinaga regreso a sentarse, pero no sentó a mi lado, había un lugar junto a Kenji sensei, y fingiendo interés, comenzó una charla con él.

 **Es un tonto…**

 **-** y continuamos nuestro viaje más tranquilamente.

 **Bueno hasta aquí esta pequeña entrega espero que les guste ya en la próxima actualización habrá muchas sorpresas, espero sus review ya eso me motiva a seguir**


	3. Llegada a la selva y acercamientos

**Lamento mucho la demora espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo agradezco a todas las personas que me leen espero sus comentarios y que se suelte el telón.**

 **3\. Llegada a la selva** **y acercamientos.**

Después de dos largos días de viaje en avión, un bus y un camión; logramos llegar a las diez de la mañana a un pequeño pueblo perdido entre la selva, todo a nuestro alrededor era verde y café: árboles y sus copas, hojas en el suelo de tierra y enredaderas; justo en medio de todo eso estaban no más de una docena de casas de palma y madera además de unos pocos jeep, en el que se incluía el que sería nuestro transporte **\- ¿aún no llegamos Kenji sensei? -** preguntaba sempai al borde del cansancio y la desesperación.

 **Es el último trecho muchachos, no se desanimen… Lo peor ya pasó -** decía ese hombre tan lleno de vida y ágil en eso de sortear la naturaleza; definitivamente era como un duende, capaz de trepar medio árbol cuando no dejaban que mirara el horizonte; ágil aquel hombrecillo para su edad; y por fin, después de una hora más llegamos al lugar.

Kenji san bajó sin problemas, saludando a los lugareños como si apenas ayer se hubiera ido;Mientras tanto nosotros estábamos bajando trabajosamente hasta caer en el suelo, jadeando y sufriendo por el calor y los mosquitos que comenzaron a atacar; el jeep que nos transportaría nos esperaba, sí debíamos trasbordar y después de una leve discusión con sepai sobre el espacio y quien debía ir en medio del asiento (discusión que por cierto perdió Sempai), comenzamos a acomodar todas las maletas y materiales, para después comenzar a subir nosotros en el asiento detrás del chófer. Primero fui yo detrás del asiento del copiloto y Sempai me siguió, he inició a dar pelea nuevamente:

 **¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quién esté en medio de ustedes? -** se quejaba

 **Sempai, ya lo hablamos, es el más delgado de nosotros, es más fácil para usted movilizarse… el viaje es largo todavía y debemos adaptarnos -** me esforzaba por calmarlo, estaba a punto de la histeria, se podía ver en la vena saltona de su frente y sus puños cerrados.

 **Eso no es válido, ustedes son unos tramposos, usando artimañas y excusas tontas como esa -** ahora se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cara, demostraba su indignación.

 **Vamos sempai, esta es la última parte de este viaje, después de esto no tendrás más de que preocuparte, solo deberás conseguir excelentes especímenes de tierra y hacer esas mezclas que te gusta con los… -** una mano en mi cuello me asfixio, no me percaté de en qué momento sempai se movió, me estaba ahorcando **\- agghhhh se...m… sem… pa… -**

 **¿Pero qué dices estúpido?… yo no hago nada indebido… eso, eso fue… solo una vez mezcle… agghhhh… Tú ganas, me quedo en medio… -** me soltó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras yo trataba de volver a respirar.

 **Cof, cof, cof… Sempai… creo que en este viaje logrará matarme… cof, cof -** jadear e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

 **Callate… no tengo tanta suerte -** seriedad total, giró su cabeza lo más que pudo, pero entre los mechones que cubrían su rostro, lograba mirar sus orejas, estaban rojas. Y quise acercarme para disculparme pero…

 **Bueno muchachos, es hora de irnos… - ahhh, ¿pero qué sucedió?, Morinaga ¿por qué estás azul?**

Nos miraba con mucha curiosidad, como si fuéramos dos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura; sus ojos semi cerrados y su ceño fruncido demostraban que analizaba la situación; y luego lentamente empezó a dibujar una sonrisa pícara y sutil, casi imperceptible pero sospechosa **\- ¿qué estaban haciendo muchachos? -** Preguntaba curioso **\- bueno, lo que haya sido déjenlo para después, ya vamos tarde… si no nos vamos ahora el sol caerá y será imposible seguir el camino -** terminó diciendo con un rostro sereno, parecía no querer ahondar más en aquello que según él sospecho **\- Haiiii -** para terminar de acomodarnos y emprender camino.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron alrededor de tres horas de camino, el paisaje era tan distinto a cualquiera que conocíamos en Japón, el cielo lleno de enormes nubes sobre nosotros, un camino de terracería y árboles muchos árboles a donde sea que mirabas junto a acantilados y riachuelos; si no estuviéramos tan cansados quizá sería un deleite para los ojos. Sin embargo no era así, trataba de mantenerme cuerdo, ahora sí que el cambio de horario y el calor me habían afectado; sempai empezó con sus quejas, el sueño y el calor lo estaban volviendo muy demandante: que tenia sed, que tenía hambre, que necesitaba ir al baño, que tenía calor… y era la misma lista de necesidades cada veinte minutos; era obvio que todos íbamos fatigados y por eso no podía evitar mirarlo con ojos irónicos **\- ¿qué tanto me ves? -** Decía sempai según él ofendido por mi mirada **\- na… nada, sempai** **-** El que menos demostraba su cansancio era Kenji sensei, quién dio indicaciones al conductor de parar en algún lugar seguro para poder estirarnos y comer un poco, para después seguir el camino; pasaron dos horas más, un poco menos estresados, puesto que por fin sempai cedió al sueño que hacía que estuviera necio y enfadado.

Fue algo muy curioso como sempai cayó dormido, siendo que luchaba por seguir despierto; iba cansado también, de eso no había duda, pero la vista me distraía y creo me quedaba dormido con los ojos abiertos mirando por la ventana, cuando sin darme cuenta, sentí un golpe suave en mi hombro, me gire a ver qué había sido y me encontré con la cabeza de sempai acurrucada en mi hombro, se veía bastante tierno e indefenso, intente acomodarlo pero en cuanto sintió que lo movía comenzó a quejarse y juntarse más aún a mi brazo **-** _ **Sempai**_ **-** al parecer se quedó cómodo en esa posición y decidí dejarlo dormir, nos quedamos así todo lo que quedaba de camino, era realmente agradable sentir el calor de sempai a través de mi brazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo recorrido en el jeep, por fin logramos llegar a nuestro destino, un lugar limitado por un peñasco, con una cuesta moderada y una pequeña choza al frente; sensei nos explicó en el camino que de ahí deberíamos caminar unos 40 minutos hasta llegar al campamento de investigación, el cual estaba atravesando ese peñasco. La choza funcionaba como cobertizo para el jeep, siendo el único transporte que teníamos y con lo que se acarreaban los materiales que cada mes se surten para la supervivencia del grupo que vivía en dicho campamento, en donde Kenji sensei ha vivido desde hace años y de donde se ha acostumbrado a vivir.

Ahora era tiempo de descargar nuestro transporte, no sabíamos como llevaríamos todas las cosas que trajimos, el jeep ya no pasaba por el sendero que se ha hecho por el tránsito de personas, por eso se quedaba en la choza; sin embargo, Kenji sensei ya tenía todo planificado, comenzaron a llegar personas que vivían en el campamento y nos ayudaron con la carga; fue un día muy cansado no puedo creer que para llegar al lugar para nuestra investigación debíamos hacer un viaje tan largo. Mientras emprendimos el camino al campamento se nos advirtió que no deberíamos desviarnos por nada, la selva era engañosa y fácilmente podríamos desviarnos del camino, podríamos salir heridos o perdernos.

Llegamos al lugar, un campamento improvisado hecho de casas elaboradas de madera y palma, ninguna al raz del suelo, por aquello de los animales rastreros o insectos; todo era muy nuevo para nosotros, las personas, las casas y obviamente el entorno y sin embargo se nos ofreció una cálida bienvenida; los habitantes que estaban en el lugar, eran encabezados por el jefe de la comunidad, siendo él quien nos puso al tanto de los pormenores de la plaga, así mismo del tipo de cultivos y la forma en que se sembraban. Todo era muy interesante, sempai estaba muy atento a la explicación que el jefe estaba dando, y el traductor que sensei nos asignó era muy hábil, permitiendo que la comunicación se diera fluida y con facilidad; de repente se escuchó un sonoro ruido, era el estómago de sempai, que ya estaba rugiendo por el hambre y el cansancio que se acumuló después de un viaje tan largo.

Los habitantes que preparaban los alimentos para los que usábamos el campamento, nos ofrecieron guanta con yucas cocidas, cuando vimos lo que nos ofrecían teníamos nuestras dudas, pero era mayor el hambre que la duda y decidimos comerlo; grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando dimos el primer bocado estuvo delicioso y realmente pedimos una segunda porción. Después de una conversación entre el traductor, el jefe, Kenji san y nosotros, en que nos pusimos de acuerdo en el itinerario de los próximos días, decidimos que era hora de descansar, ya se nos veía fatigados según comentó Kenji sensei y los próximos días seguiríamos caminando entre la selva hasta llegar a la zona de cultivos.

Kenji san muy amablemente nunca nos dejó solos, saliendo de la choza donde se comía, nos acompañó, junto con uno de los lugareños, hasta la cabaña que se había preparado para nosotros y la podríamos ocupar por todo lo que durará nuestra estancia. Era una casa hechiza, igual de madera y palma, lejos del suelo con una escalinata lateral que nos permitía subir. Cada edificación tenía cierta distancia entre las otras, esto era para dar un poco de privacía, que no era recomendable estar tan alejados unos de otros por los peligros naturales que acechan el lugar y principalmente porque éramos los recién llegados.

Subimos a la cabaña y esperábamos encontrarla vacía, pero para nuestra fortuna encontramos futones japoneses en una de las esquinas y un par de baúles para guardar las pertenencias, lo cual era un alivio, así no nos sentimos completamente primitivos, un poco de casa estaba en este lugar.

Comenzamos por acomodar las pocas pero grandes valijas que trajimos, los aldeanos que asistían en el campamento nos ayudaron en acercarlas a nuestro "departamento", al que sería nuestra morada por esos meses de estancia en este lugar tan alejado del bullicio del mundo; teníamos miedo, eso era un hecho, pero sí es con sempai, iría hasta el fin del universo de eso no había duda.

Estos eran mis pensamientos mientras acomodaba mis maletas en mi lado de la cabaña, sacaba algunas cosas y las metía en los baúles de tul color café y beige con amarres de palma, seguramente fueron hechos por los aldeanos, se veía el trabajo manual y la dedicación. Sempai hacia lo mismo, no había dicho nada desde que llegamos a la cabaña y eso era bastante extraño,después de tantas quejas y de tanto bullicio en el camino, que no dijera nada ahora era bastante raro por no decir sospechoso; y es que con Sempai nunca se sabe como reaccionará.

 **Sempai, ¿está muy serio? ¿se encuentra bien? -** trate de iniciar una conversación.

 **Mmmm -** soltaba algún sonido sin ser realmente una respuesta, estaba concentrado en su maleta.

 **Sempai, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? No pude entenderle -** no lo miraba, también estaba tratando de acomodar un poco, antes de que el sueño me venciera _-_ _ **rayos, sí que fue un viaje agotador -**_ pensé al ver mi celular, sin una sola línea de señal y al borde de apagarse por la falta de batería. _-_ _ **fiuuu**_ _-_ suspiraba sorprendido, estaba cansado en verdad - _**creo que estoy igual que el celular… jeje… jeje**_ _.. -_ Intento fallido de animarme, con este mal chiste

 **¿Me decías algo? -** sentí una voz muy cerca de mi oído, sempai estaba detrás mío, definitivamente no lo esperaba ahí.

 **Waaahhh… sempai, no haga eso, no lo esperaba… etto ¿qué necesita sempai? ¿Puedo ayudarle? -**

 **Tu fuiste el que dijo algo, te oí pero no entendí qué decías -** prácticamente dormido con los ojos abiertos, se notaban unas ligeras manchas negras bajo sus ojos.

 **No era nada sempai, de hecho ya ni lo recuerdo… venga, vamos a acomodar los futones, debemos descansar que mañana iniciamos temprano -**

Uno a uno extendimos aquellas sábanas en el piso de madera, separados razonablemente uno del otro. Estábamos a punto de acostarnos cuando Kenji sensei nos llamó desde fuera de la edificación, ambos nos movimos **\- déjalo, yo iré… no debe ser demasiado importante -** después de agradecerle el gesto de ir el mismo hasta donde sensei, me acurruque entre las sábanas coloridas de aquellos "futones hechizos" seguramente confeccionados según las indicaciones de Kenji sensei para no dormir directamente en el suelo. Se sentía muy agradable estirar y recostar el cuerpo, después de todo pasamos demasiado tiempo sentados o apretujados en algún transporte mientras llegábamos hasta acá. Miraba el techo de palma y poco a poco caía dormido, prácticamente por cansancio, me resistía a caer completamente porque quería ver recostado a sempai y ver su rostro o su bello cabello largo antes de dormir _**\- quisiera darle un beso de buenas noches, pero seguro me golpeará y no quiero que nuestra pri… mer… no… che… -**_ el sueño me estaba ganando, no paso mucho pero era mucha la fatiga, no podría saber que dijo Kenji-san y tampoco podré ver a sempai… **-** _ **Se… mpai -**_

 **aga… Moringa… Mori… aga -**

… **-** abrí los ojos grandes como platos, no dije nada solo lo miré…

 **¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Pensé que esperarías para saber qué diría sensei?... ¿Me estas escuchando?... Tienes cara de bobo y pareces aún dormido con los ojos abiertos -** hablaba fuerte, pero se notaba el cansancio, sus palabras siempre frías y directas estaban menguadas por la fatiga y además parece que deseaba hablar, sino me hubiera ignorado.

 **Discúlpeme… ¿qué pasó? ¿Que te dijo sensei? -** me rascaba mis ojos, trataba de despertar.

 **Me informó el itinerario a seguir y comentó que no estaría por la mañana, tendrá que ir a una de las aldeas vecinas bastante temprano y regresaría para la hora de la comida y después de eso nos va a llevar a recorrer las zonas afectadas… ¿me estás escuchando? -**

 **Haa… aaiii, sensei no estará -** ya era tarde me caía literalmente de sueño

 **Ya duérmete Morinaga, no sé porqué te despertaste si estás que te caes del sueño -**

… **-** con ese comentario logró que abriera mis ojos y lo mirara feo, tanto como el sueño lo permitió, pero obviamente sempai ni cuenta se dio. Lo vi metiéndose en las cobijas y escuchaba entre sueños su voz, pero era inútil… me quedé dormido _**\- ahhhh sempai, quisiera poder dormir, solo dormir a tu lado -**_

.

.

.

.

.

En su primera noche en este lugar olvidado por el mundo, Souichi Tatsumi se había acomodado en aquel futon color amarillo que lo volvía loco por llamativo y feo, según sus palabras; se dispuso a dormir, moría del cansancio acumulado de tantas horas de viaje, sin embargo algo no lo dejó conciliar el sueño, aun cuando ya estaba recostado no dejaba dejar vueltas de un lado a otro, si no era el ruido del riachuelo, eran las ranas, o los grillos; pero nada más tortuoso que comenzar a temblar. Aunque era un lugar meridional, las noches no dejaban de ser frescas y más por la gran cantidad de agua que rodeaba el campamento.

 **Demonios, no puedo… -** susurraba con frustración y desesperación, en serio tenía sueño y ahora tenía frío.

No era un frío extremo, no como para morir congelado o enfermar por esa causa, pero pasar la noche casi a la intemperie, con solo un techo de palma seca como refugio no era como sempai acostumbraba dormir, no importando que tan cansado estaba; ahora tenía una sensación fría en su ser y no lo dejaba descansar. Pero tenía en su mente un recuerdo…

Recordaba una sensación cálida, había dormido un rato, en el jeep había logrado conciliar el sueño y había logrado descansar. ¿Que había de diferencia? El jeep era menos cómodo, la posición, el movimiento, el estar en medio de…

 **Ahhhh -** abrió grandes sus ojos

Acostado ahí, en un lecho de madera y palma, sobre sábanas poco cálidas, daba la espalda a su asistente, después de procesar la información que había descubierto en su memoria, se giró, despacio y tímidamente inicio a mirarlo. Morinaga estaba profundamente dormido, ignoraba todo lo que su sempai experimentaba, el cansancio lo noqueó y obviamente desconocía esta lucha tan singular que su superior estaba enfrentando; mientras sempai había girado más de una docena de veces en las cobijas sin encontrar postura cómoda y aún después de ser despertado a la fuerza, Morinaga cayó a las sábanas y prácticamente no se había movido, ni para cubrirse, tenía medio cuerpo expuesto, su brazo derecho extendido frente a él y el izquierdo sobre su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos y parte de su rostro, su respiración tranquila y pausada, se escuchaba en el silencio de aquella cabaña, esa que solía tener cuando estaba fatigado.

Sempai lo sabía, como buen científico recordaba esos pequeños detalles del sueño de su kohai, estaba profundamente dormido, y no se despertaría fácilmente; esto era importante, tenía una idea, dos en realidad: una era conciliar el sueño y la otra era el cómo conseguirlo, y tenía idea de cómo lograrlas, sin embargo se resistió e ignoró cualquier impulso tonto. Decidió girarse de nuevo, dio la espalda a su kohai y cerró los ojos, lograría dormir sin recurrir a eso.

Dos giros… cuatro giros… ocho giros… pareciera que al décimo lograba algo o solo quizá se cansó de girar y lastimarse los hombros cada que se dejaba caer cansado. El último intento lo dejó mirando a su kohai, el muy sinvergüenza se veía tranquilo, sin ningún problema y tranquilamente dormido en la misma posición, solo había acomodado sus brazos más cerca de su cuerpo y terminó de acomodar la cadera de lado, pareciera como si algo se acomodara justo en ese espacio. Souichi, se quedó quieto, mirando con ojos medio cerrados, ya no temblaba, lo miraba y no, tenían la mirada ausente, sin embargo comenzó a moverse, se levantó y a gatas comenzó a acercarse, hasta que llegó a tetsuhiro.

Una distancia corta lo separaba de él, no fueron necesarios más de dos movimientos de sus rodillas para alcanzarlo y esta cerca de esa que lo llamó. No sabía cómo explicarlo, esa última vez que lo vio desde su futon, lo sintió y tenía que saber que era; estaba medio dormido, no era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, quizá por eso no dudo en acercarse lo suficiente, tan cerca estaba que sintió su aliento en su mejilla.

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jajajajaja quería dejarle más adelante pero se me metió el espíritu del Grinch así que hasta la próxima actualización**


End file.
